habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Guilds
Guilds are groups that allow HabitRPG players to discuss similar interests and participate in group challenges. Some current guilds on HabitRPG include guilds for musicians, writers, parents, and highly stressed high school and college students. To get to Guilds: *Click on the Social tab and select guilds from the drop down menu. *Click on the Guild tab (direct link ). Guilds are free to join and are an important part of HabitRPG culture. Joining a guild with like-minded individuals can help you keep your motivation high and focus on your special interest(s). You can be a member of multiple guilds. Guild Tab Interface Types of Guilds HabitRPG offers two types of guilds: *'Public' Guilds''' allow anyone to join them with the press of a button. *'''Private Guilds''' are invitation only and require someone in the guild to manually enter new members. Joining a Public Guild Once you get to Guilds, you will automatically be on the Public Guilds tab, where you find all the available public guilds. #Find a compatible guild. To find a guild, you can either: #*Scroll through the list. #*Enter your criteria in the search box. For example, if you want to find people who are artists, type 'artist' in the search box. As you are typing, HabitRPG begins to narrow the list of available guilds using a smart search algorithm. If no guild matches your criteria as you're typing, the list vanishes. #Click on the green Join button to the right. #A pop-up window informs you that you just joined a guild. #Refresh the page to see your new guild in your list. Joining a Private Guild Joining a private guild is similar to joining a party. #Find your User ID. #Send your User ID to a guild member. #Accept the invitation, which can be found in the guild tab. #Go to your guild screen to see the new guild in your list. Guild Creation #Click on "Create Guild." #Enter a name for your new guild. #Add a description for your guild. #Choose 'Public' or 'Invite Only' (private). #Click on "Create". #A pop-up asks you if you want to spend 4 gems to create a guild. Click on "Ok". Congratulations! You've started your own guild. Guild Bank The four gems the guild leader spent on creating a guild are deposited in the Guild Bank. They can be used for challenge prizes. When a guild leader creates a challenge with the prize in gems, it is taken firstly from the Guild Bank by default. The gems from the guild leader's personal account will be used only if the challenge prize exceeds the number of gems in the Guild Bank. The terms "Guild Bank" and "Guild Gems" are also used for the parties with all mentioned above being true for that groups too. Guild Customization Once created, you can change a number of settings relating to your guild. On your main guild page, click the "Edit Group" button. This expands a new window giving you a number of options. You can change the guild name here, and set or change the description. If you have a logo for your guild, enter the link for it in the "Logo URL" field. The last option is to Assign Group Leader; useful if you wish to leave, and pass the leadership on to another group member. '''Note: having created a guild, you can leave it but not remove it, even if there are no other members. Participating in Guilds Chat Forum Guilds are essentially forums to converse about common topics of interest. The chat forums support a type of formatting called Markdown formatting (see: Markdown Cheat Sheet). This allows you to format your text in a number of ways and also allows you to use emoji (also known as emoticons) within your forum posts. To participate in guild discussions, simply post your message into the chat box and press enter. Challenges Guilds also host a wide variety of challenges. The challenges for your guild are located on the left hand side-bar under the guild description. Clicking on the challenge redirects you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. Members of the guild can also host their own challenges. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to ''Challenges''. Leaving a Guild If you decide you want to leave a guild: Go to your Guilds tab (Options page, under Social tab). Click on the name of the guild you wish to leave. Click on the red Leave button under the Members list. Click on confirm in the popup. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Social Category:Habitica Places Category:Mechanics